When He First Saw Her
by KatieGirl97
Summary: She was actually beautiful when you got a good look at her. With long, strawberry coloured hair, which looked so soft, so smooth that he just wanted to reach out and touch it. At Pandemonium the first time that Jace sees Clary.   Jace/Clary
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hi this is my first story and I know it kinda sucks but please still read it.**

**Pandemonium**

This was going to be an easy one, Jace Wayland never got bored of the rush it gave him to kill a demon. So when Hodge sent them to some club, the pandemonium I think it was called, I didn't think twice. Little did I know that this outing would chance my life. Alec, Isabelle, and I were reviewing the plan for the night. We were going for a sort of luring trap, with Isabelle as bait. Tonight we were just tackling an Eidolon demon, wonderful. As we snuck my the bouncers by the door I couldn't help thinking that something was wrong, different. Jace racked his brain but all he could think about was that he was using his spare stele today after yesterdays target. His other one is currently being repaired by Hodge at the Institute. Now back to the present. Jace was navigating through the pack of dancers on the floor, to get to his spot. Alec paused in front of him at the door Isabelle and the demon had just entered, taking out his weapon. Looking around briefly he decided there were no more demons at the club. A couple of werewolves yes, but demons no. The second the demon realized that Izzy wasn't your run of the mill mundane, but was in fact a Shadowhunter they sprung into action. Isabelle raised her whip bringing it down on her victim, jerking him off his feet. She smiled secretively and said,

"He's all yours, boys." With that cue they showed themselves to the blue eyed demon. Efficiently the two boys tied him onto a nearby pillar.

"So," he heard himself say. "You still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you."

The boy winced and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"He means the other demons," Alec taunted. "You do know what a demon is don't you?" The boy turned away, refusing to answer.

"Demons," I said, tracing out the word with my finger as I recited the definition. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens,the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit who's origin is outside our own home dimension-"

"That's enough Jace," Isabelle interrupted. Why does she only interrupt me? It's never Alec or Max.

"Isabelle's right," agreed Alec. Why does he always agree? Seriously. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics- or demonology." I looked up and smiled menacingly at the quivering demon. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a girl move, looking twice I could tell she was just a mundie. Then we were safe, there's no way she can see us.

"Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much," I say confidently. "Do you think I talk to much?"

For a second, he looked like he would say I did but then instead he pleaded. " I could give you information. I know where Valentine is. I looked at him disbelieving, how stupid did he think we were. I looked incredulously at Alec who just shrugged in return.

"Valentine's in the ground," I looked up at my friends who were practically siblings and said. "The thing's just toying with us." Hmm the mundane still hadn't moved, she seemed to be staring out into space,

Isabelle just tossed her hair in a way only she could replying simply, 'Kill it Jace. It's not going to tell us anything. On her command I raised my stele, it glinted in the dim light.

About to kill him when I was interrupted with a protest, "Valentine is back! All the Infernal Worlds know it-I know it-I can tell you where he is." Suddenly a flash of anger filled my body.

"By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine we know where he is 's in hell. And you-" I turned my weapon over threateningly, "You can join him there."

"Stop!" I heard a voice cry. "You can't do this." I whirled around so startled that I dropped my stele. It seemed someone was talking, but who I did not know.

"It was Alec who spoke first. "What's this?" he demanded, looking from the girl to Isabelle and I as if we would know. The girl, it was the girl from before who was now looking on in disgust. The _mundane _girl, the one that should be able to see us. I self-consciously checked my glamour to see if it had broken, but it remained intact.

"It's a girl," I said, recovering what was left of my composure. "Surely you've seen girls before Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one." I squinted to check my suspicions. She did seem to be a mundie. "A mundie girl," I said to myself, but loud enough for my companions to hear. "And she can see us."

"Of course I can see you." She said naively. "I'm not blind, you know.

"Oh but you are," I said starting to get amused, bending down to grab my stele. "You just don't know it. You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you. "

Of course being stubborn, she didn't leave, instead replying. "I'm not going anywhere. If I do you'll kill him." She pointed at the demon who seemed throughly amused with all this. For a second I was in awe, can't she see that he's the bad guy? For a mundie that can see, she's actually pretty blind.

"That's true," I admitted to her, twirling my stele. "What do you care if I kill him or not?"

"Be-because," she stuttered. "You can't just go around killing people."

"You're right, you can't go around killing _people_." I pointed at the demon, who was pulling the unconscious act. "That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person and talk like a person, maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster." She looked surprised at my little rant. So surprised in fact she didn't even try to talk, just sat there looking stunned.

"Jace," Isabelle said, oh crap I know that tone. Not good, not good. "That's enough."

Snapping back to life, the girl said. "You're crazy," As she spoke she was backing up. While I was irrelevantly wondering about her name. 'I wonder what it is. I don't like referring to her as 'the girl' in my head like there's only one girl in the world'. I drifted back to life as she said, "I called the police, you know. They'll be here any second."

"She's lying." With Alec's words I moved my gaze off of her face over to his. He looked a bit like he was doubting his words though. "Jace, do you—-" I never got to hear the end of that sentence, as the demon I'd all but forgotten about lunged on me, screaming his attack. We fought for quite a while, this was a strong one, until Isabelle's screams cut and she took action. His claws were raking my skin, when Isabelle's whip came down on him flinging him aside. With the momentary distraction I stuck my stele into his chest. Black liquid flew everywhere as it plunged into his skin.

The demons last words were, "So be it. The Forsaken will take you all." And with that they boy's eyes rolled back and he folded on himself until he vanished. I was used to this but seeing the girl's eyes light up in wonder I remember my first time experiencing this. Alec was tugging on my sleeve trying to get a good look at my cut. However I was focused elsewhere. My thoughts were on the girl who was backing up as Isabelle walked forward menacingly whip in hand. She flicked it towards her, wrapping it around her wrist.

"Stupid little mundie," Isabelle said between her teeth. "You could have gotten Jace killed."

"He's crazy," she said, trying to pull her wrist back. This whip bit deeper into her skin. "You're all crazy. What do you think you are, vigilante killers? The police-"

"The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body," I said somewhat smugly. Cradling my arm, I stumbled across the cable-strewn floor towards the girl. 'The girl... What was her name? She was actually quite pretty when you got a good look at her. With long, strawberry coloured hair, which looked so soft, so smooth that he just wanted to reach out and touch it.' Alec followed me as I walked, and even without looking I can tell he has another scowl on his face.

"They return to their home dimensions when they die. In case you were wondering." I informed her.

"Jace," Alec hissed at me. "Be careful."

"She can see us, Alec." I said, barely believing it myself. "She already knows too much."

Isabelle demanded, " So what do you want to do with her?"

"Let her go," I decided quietly. She looked almost surprised that I wanted to let her go, almost as if she believed we would kill her too. Isabelle looked at me as if I was insane, as if she wasn't sure to listen or to yell at me. At once her whip slithered off of the girls arm. It had left a mark cutting slightly into the skin.

"Maybe we should bring her back with us," Alec said. "I bet Hodge would want to talk to her."

The girl looked up scared, and sort of disappointed.

"No way are we bringing her back to the Institute." Isabelle said, taking the words right out of my mouth. But then unlike me she added. "She's a _mundie_."

"Or is she," I softly voiced my opinion. My calm, wondering voice seemed to get to her more than Isabelle's snapping, and Alec's anger. "Have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with the warlocks, talked with the Night Children? Have you-"

"My name is not little girl," she interrupted. What is it with people interrupting today? Wait what did she say? Oh! I just wanted to scream, 'Then what is your name.'

"And I have no idea what you're talking about," she paused almost second guessing herself then decided that was true, "I don't believe in-in demons, or whatever you-"

"Clary?" the girl whirled around to face whoever was calling out the name. So that's her name, Clary. I like it. It suits her in a way, it just... fits. A teenager about my age walked in the door, with one of the bouncers we had to sneak by to get inside.

"Are you ok?" He peered down. "Why are you in here by yourself? What happened to the guys- you know, the ones with the knives?" Ah so she hadn't been lying, she did tell someone. Just not the police. I felt any instantaneous dislike for the boy who obviously loves Clary. I wonder why?

Clary stared at him, then at me. I must have looked a sight, blood-soaked shirt, and hold a blade. So I grinned at her. Hey I'll be the first to admit that I may have been mocking her a bit. She didn't look very surprised that they couldn't see us, which greatly shocked me.

"I thought they went in here. But I guess they didn't." Clary was a terrible liar. She said it so patheticly I'm sure anyone would have known she was lying. "It was a mistake." With one last look she turned to leave with her friend. Who didn't look like he believed it was _nothing. _As they left Isabelle started to giggle hysterically, it was minutes until she could even move.

We discreetly left the 'Pandemonium' and walked out into the street. As we passed we could see Clary and her annoying friend, trying, and failing at getting a cab. Even now I could tell that wouldn't be the last time is saw Clary. Oh the fun we were going to have explaining this mess.

**How bad did it turn out? Did you like any of it? Please review for me. If I get reviews, then I might make it a two-shot of when he finds her at the poetry reading. Thank You! It means a lot to me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back at the Institute**

"We're back," Isabelle's voice echoes throughout the hall, only to be replied by Church's meow. By now I was nervous, what would Hodge say when he found out about the girl? Hopefully he would want to talk to her, so I can see her again. Listen to me, we only met for a minute and I'm already obsessed. What's wrong with me?

"Jace? Jace Wayland? Earth to Jace," a voice from the distance shook me out of my daydream. "Jace, stop staring out into space and help me find Hodge." Ah it was Alec. Oh well, I better go help him find Hodge. We ended up looking for Hodge for hours. Where could he be? Wasn't he supposed to be stuck here for some reason or another?

Suddenly we heard his voice, and another replying to him. Who was he talking to? There was nobody left in this.

"Ah Jace, were you and the others looking for me?" my previous thoughts were forgotten as the man in question stepped out of from behind a bookshelf. I caught a glimpse of another shelf fitting back into place. Could Hodge, the man I've known since I was ten, be hiding something?

"Yes." With one word the mood changed, he caught on that this was serious. We started walking towards to Alec and Isabelle, calling out to tell them. I have to find the best way to tell him that some random mundie girl just saw us kill a demon. Tried to stop us even. Now I have exactly thirty seconds.

Obviously I didn't think hard enough because the instant we got there I blurted out, "The girl- She saw us- Wonder who-." And other random comments just as helpful as those.

Fortunately Isabelle decided to cut me out of my misery and interrupted, saying. "Okay, so when we got to the Pandemonium, everything looked fine. We executed plan number 16 on him. Which by the way, my part went perfectly. It would have been our best mission if that... girl didn't come in and ruin it." Ok that was a little bit dramatic, even for her. I mean she didn't ruin it, okay maybe she did. The girl, Clary, she just didn't understand. I realized a little too late that I wasn't listening when Isabelle said, "Right Jace?"

" Huh what?" I muttered, ever the genius.

"She didn't really seem like she has seen Shadow-hunters before. Or really anything. It was almost like she was waking up from a dream. Do you remember what she looked like?" Isabelle rambled.

"She had long hair going down to here." I gestured to my lower back," And you wouldn't believe it, it was the prettiest shade of red. She had sweeping eyelashes, which were actually very dark. Her eyes were a sparkling green, almost like the colour of one of Isabelle's sequiny tops. She answered to Clary when that boy, Simon I think his name was, spoke to her." I looked up at my audience, who for the most part looked amused. Though with Alec I can see a bit of dislike there. Hmm

"Oh Jace has got a crush. Jace and Clary sitting it a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-hey." Alec reached out and covered her mouth to stop her tone-deaf singing.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Alec, always the practical one questioned. I was a little bit pissed, I don't want _us_ to do anything. _I_ do want to do something though.

"Well her description sounded a bit like. No it couldn't be-" Hodge trailed of deep in thought. "Well lets go see what we can find out about our mysterious Clary."

XXXXX THREE HOURS LATER XXXXX

"So her best friend is Simon, and they spend a lot of time at Java Jones. Here it says she has a remarkable talent in drawing. Teachers on her report cards say, and I quote this.

_Clarissa is a very kind hearted girl. She always helps out to the best of her ability without complaints. She could work a bit on Math, it's not really her best subject. However Art. Art she excels at. I've never seen such enthusiasm in a student. Every thing she creates turns out __so amazing you couldn't even tell a high-school student did it. Her other teachers report that her focus level in their classes is good but not great. Jocelyn Fray you should be extremely proud of yourself. Your daughter has turned out really well. Trust me I know how hard it is to be a single mother, and you so far have done the best job."_

"Wait did this say single mother? And Jocelyn? No can't be the same person, I mean what are the chances of that." Hodge continued to talk to himself until he trailed off. "We need someone to go get her. I can't find any pictures of exactly what she looks like but-"

"Don't worry I'll go," I said eagerly.

"Now Jace, I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Cmon please?" I beg, I really hope he lets me go! I can't wait to see her again. After hours of intense begging and pleading Hodge decides to let me go. Alone. Apparently I won't be as threatening as all of us would be. It is decided, albeit reluctantly from Isabelle, who desperately wanted to come, and Alec, but who really knows what his problem is. He doesn't seem to like Clary. I can't imagine why, he just seems to ...not.

I leave tomorrow. I am so excited that I don't think I'm going to really sleep tonight.

I wonder what tomorrow's day will bring.

**A.N. Now I don't think that was as good as the first one, but it was really just a filler chapter. So next chapter will be the one where he finds her. I thought you needed to know what destruction Clary's existence brings. Hope you like it! And keep up those fabulous reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**At The Coffee Shop**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own the Mortal Instruments, that all belongs to the fabulous Cassandra Clare.**

**AN: Hey guys, well you asked for another chapter, so here it is**

The next evening, I was packing up, getting ready for my mission. As far as missions go this isn't the most challenging. I mean how hard could it be to just go get one girl and bring her to the Institute? Jace Wayland isn't the best demon slayer around for nothing. He can actually, slay. This was just a girl, maybe I do think she is quite interesting, still just a girl. As I leave my room and start heading downstairs, I run through my mind all the places Clary Fray might be. Her house, Simon's house, and that cafe, Java Jones I think was it's name.

"Bye Jace," everybody yelled as I left the institute door. Clarissa Fray, here I come.

Java Jones was the first place to look. I decided she's quite likely to be there, there is some sort of poetry reading tonight. The journey down was uneventful and particularly easy. Easy is NEVER a good sign, I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen. The coffee shop was completely full with teenagers. I didn't know that teenagers really liked this kind of thing.

_Come my faux juggernaut, my nefarious loins! Slather every protuberance with arid zeal. Turgid is my torment! Agony swells within. _

Oh, well that will be why then, this poetry sucks! Well it's time to start Mission Kidnap Clary. I know, the name is original, I came up with it myself. I just hope it doesn't come down to that, maybe, just maybe she might come willingly. Probably not. Now where is she. I scanned the room, almost missing her, as she and her friend were slumped down in their seats. They looked like they were hiding from something. I briefly looked around the room for something threatening. My eyes fell on the speaker, they probably knew him. I sat on the faded green sofa almost directly behind the two, so I could hear them more clearly.

"Because I like someone else." The boy, Simon confessed.

"Okay," Clary said, not seeming to care. Oh crap, she's about to get a huge surprise. The mundie (Simon) started turning green. "You're not gay are you?" She questioned innocently. For heavens sake she has to be the most oblivious person ever.

"If I were I'd dress better." I choked quietly when he said that. I mean everybody knows that Alec is gay, and he is the world's worst dresser.

"So, who is it then?" Clary asked. My goodness, she'll be surprised, shocked even. Maybe I could stop him to help her. Yes, I'm definitely doing it for her, not that weird feeling in my stomach. I choked out another laugh, this time much louder, loud enough for her to hear. She turned and looked at me. I know how I must look, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and holding a knife. So I just sat there, looking on with amusement.

"What is it?" Simon asked Clary following her eyes, but not being able to see anything. Ha take that. I waved at her, and turned around and walked slowly to the door. Slouching against the wall, I began to wonder is she'll come. Just as I was thinking this, she burst through the doors.

She just stood there staring at my in disbelief, it was getting a bit awkward so I say, " Your friend's poetry is terrible."

She looked caught off guard, but managed to say, "What?"

"I said his poetry was terrible. It sounds like he swallowed a dictionary and started vomiting up words at random." Hey it was true.

"I don't care about Eric's poetry." Uh oh she was getting pretty mad. "I want to know why you're following me."

"Who said I was following you?"

"_Nice _try. And you were eavesdropping, too. Do you want to tell me what this is about, or should I just call the police?" My god she still believes the police will care.

"And tell them what?" I said, "That invisible people are bothering you? Trust me little girl, the police aren't going to arrest someone they can't see."

"I told you before, my name is not little girl," she said defensively. "It's Clary."

'Tell me something I don't know' I thought, but instead said, "I know, pretty name. Like the herb, clary sage. In the old days people thought eating the seeds would let you see the Fair Folk. Did you know that?" Ha, I told you something _you_ didn't know.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I know you don't, I really want to say.

"You don't know much, do you? You seem to be a mundane like any other mundane, yet you can see me. It's a conundrum." I say trying to hide the interest in my eyes, I'm not sure if it worked.

"What's a mundane?"

"Someone of the human world. Someone like you."

"But _you're_ human." She said, ah the obvious ruth.

"I am, but I'm not like you." I didn't say it defensively like I wanted to, I think it seemed like I don't care if she believed me. When in truth I did, I so did.

"You think you're better. That's why you were laughing at us." How dare she? I was doing that for her, well kind of, and she blames me.

"I was laughing at you because declarations of love amuse me, especially unrequited," She didn't even look curious by what I meant by that. "And because your Simon is one of the most mundane mundanes I've ever encountered. And because Hodge thought you might be dangerous, but if you are, you certainly don't know it." I told her all the little reasons but never the main one.

"_I'm_ dangerous," Seriously that's all she got from my mini speech? Really? "I saw you kill someone last night. I saw you drive a knife up under his ribs and-" She trailed off, what was she going to say? At least now I know what was bothering her.

"I may be a killer," I said, "but I know what I am. Can you say the same?"

"I'm an ordinary human being, just like you said," No you're not, but what are you? "Who's Hodge?"

Ever the curious one, but I have nothing to lose. "My tutor. And I wouldn't be so quick to brand myself as ordinary if I were you." I leaned forward with an idea. "Let me see your right hand."

"My right hand?" She echoed. So I nodded once. "If I show you my hand, will you leave me alone?"

"Certainly," I lied, she honestly doesn't expect me to, does she? She held out her right hand grudgingly. It looked pale from the half-light spilling from the windows, the knuckles dotted with a light dusting of freckles. I looked carefully at her hand turning it over. There was nothing there!

"Nothing," I said disappointedly. Then I got an idea, "You're not left-handed are you?"

"No. Why?" Well there goes that plan. Then how can she see me. What is she? I released her hand from my grip, shrugging disappointment clear on my face.

"Most Shadowhunter children get Marked on their right hands-or left, if they're left-handed like I am – when they're still young. It's a permanent that lends an extra skill with weapons." I showed he the back of my hand, showing her my rune. She didn't look like she could see it.

"I don't see anything," she said. See I was right. I can read her better now, but she is still unpredictable sometimes.

"Let your mind relax," I suggested. "Wait for it to come to you. Like waiting for something to rise to the surface of water."

"You're crazy." She informed me, but she did relax, gazing at my hand. Then she jumped, so I knew she had seen it.

"A tattoo?" She asked. I smiled smugly, I knew she could do it! I put my hand down.

"I thought you could do it. And it's not a tattoo-it's a Mark. They're runes, burned into our skin..

"They make you handle weapons better." In just that one sentence I could tell she couldn't believe me, at all.

"Different marks do different things. Some are permanent, but the majority vanish when they've been used." I tried to explain, but it's hard to put everything I learned in all my years of education in a few breaths.

"That's why your arms aren't all inked up today?" she asked me. "Even when I concentrate."

"That's exactly why." I was extremely pleased with myself, maybe it hadn't been such a bad explanation. "I knew you had the Sight at least." Take that Alec, I told you so. I looked up at the sky, the light was fading. "It's nearly fully dark. We should go."

"_We?_ I thought you were going to leave me alone."

"I lied," I said simply. "Hodge said I have to bring you to the Institute with me. He wants to talk to you."

"Why would he want to talk to me?"

"Because you know the truth now," I explained carefully. "There hasn't been a mundane who knew about us for at least a hundred years."

"About _us_?" she echoed. What's with her and echoing me? "You mean people like you. People who believe in demons."

"People who kill them," I said. "We're called Shadowhunters. At least, that's what we call ourselves. The down-worlders have less complimentary names for us." I shudder remembering some I'd been called.

"Downworlders?"

"The Night Children. Warlocks. The fey. The magical folk of this dimension." She looked at me disbelievingly.

She shook her head at me. "Don't stop there. I suppose there are also, what, vampires, werewolves, and zombies?" She said, challenging me.

"Of course ther are I tell her matter of factly. "Although you mostly find zombies farther south, where the _voudun_ priests are."

"What about mummies? Do they only hang around Egypt?"

"Don't be ridiculous. No one believes in mummies."

"They don't?"

"Of course not," I tell her. "Look, Hodge will explain all this to you when you see him."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "What if I don't want to see him?" I had really hoped it didn't come to this! She isn't going to react well.

I have to say it, " That's your problem, You can come willingly or unwillingly."

"Are you threatening to kidnap me?" She si starting to get really furious, this is not going to well. I had hoped it would just be a Mission Clary, instead of a Mission Kidnap Clary. I guess you can't always have it easy.

"If you look at it that way," I force myself to say, "yes."

Clary opened her mouth to protest angrily, but she was interruptedby a strident buzzing noise. I looked around for a second, until I saw her phone screen lighting up saying 'Mom'.

I decided to be generous, "Go ahead and answer that if you like."

The phone stopped ringing momentarily, then as quick as it cut off, it started up again. She half turned away from me and answered it.

"Mom?" There was a murmured reply but I couldn't quite hear it.

"It's all right, Mom. I'm fine. I'm on my way home-" She was cut off by her Mom .

"Mom!" Clary shouted into the phone. "Mom, are you all right?" From here I could her the loud static coming from the phone, cutting the voice off.

"_Who's_ found you? Mom, did you call the police? Did you-" Her franticquestions were cut off by a slithering noise then a thump.

I could hear the woman yell, instantly gone eerily calm, "I love you, Clary."

The phone went dead

**How was that? Please Review! And thank you for reading**


End file.
